The present disclosure relates to a display control device, a display control method, a program, and an imaging apparatus.
An imaging apparatus having a function of displaying an appropriate composition on a display and prompting the user to image a subject in the composition is proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-10114 discloses a technique of sequentially displaying plural images based on appropriate compositions.